1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone charger.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, with the development of the telecommunications industry, mobile phones have brought great convenience for people's life and work. However, after using the mobile phones for a period of time, they need charging. Generally, 110V AC will be converted to 5V DC to charge a lithium battery for a mobile phone, which inconveniently limits charging of a mobile phone to a fixed place with AC access.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a mobile phone charger that uses batteries.